helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
FFN Profile Notes 2011 to June 2012
6-9-12 Saturday Magic Perhaps Chapter 14 is now uploaded to FFN, which means only six chapters left. In other news God's Sword (Code Geass) chapter 11 is half way done. Work on rewriting Lightning Fervor continues 5-22-12 Tuesday Writing the next chapter of Magic Perhaps (Chapter 14) is underway, its being surprisingly difficult, as such I cannot speculate on an actual date for the next update, I'm going to try and force myself to write today, and see how that works. 5-17-12 Thursday The initial 1-10 rewrites for Lightning Fervor will be up soon, I will be adding extra wizarding scenes, particularly Order of the Pheonix, Moody, and Sirius ones, as well as for the Death Eaters like Lucius later on. Some might be added but it depends how long it takes to finish the base rewrites for 1-10. Magic Perhaps will be what I work on after that as the next chapter is already underway. EDIT: The base rewrites for Lightning Fervor Chapters 1-11 are up, given the way they were originally posted I will attempt to get 12-15 up very quickly to avoid any confusion. 5-15-12 Tuesday In any event DP 2 has been completed. I'm going to try and finish the next chapter of Magic Perhaps. In other news I am also working on rewriting the first ten chapters of Lightning Fervor, it is presently going well, and the new chapters will go up hopefully by the end of the week. 4-19-12 Thursday Chapter eighteen of DP2 has been uploaded. 4-16-12 Monday I'm posting Chapter 17 of DP 2. I'll start typing chapter 18 tomorrow. 4-13-12 Friday DP Chapter 16 is up. Chapter seventeen will probably be sometime mid next week, with eighteen following the week after that. Optimally chapter 19 will be up sometime during the first week of May, with the last chapter up a week or two after that. Once Dark Prince 2 is finished (the second or third week of may hopefully) I'm going to work on finishing Magic perhaps. I'm hoping to be able to finish chapter 14 which will (again hopefully) be the last week of May or the first week of June, but we'll see how far I get progress wise. 4-10-12 Tuesday DP2 Chapter 15 is up now. Chapter Sixteen should be up before the end of the week as its half way done, and I hope to have to have seventeen up before the end of April for that matter. 4-07-12 Saturday DP2 Chapter 14 is up as is Magic Perhaps chapter 13 which is good. I suppose I will actually read through my PMs tomorrow. Chapter 15 of DP2 I hope to have up in a week, maybe two, but some time before the end of April, which would be good as far as timetables go. Once DP2 is finished (which its only 20 chapters) I'll probably focusing on finishing Magic Perhaps (which just covers year one) as its also just twenty chapters. As I said after that I'd like to work on God's Sword, my other Geass AU. Progress Report: (Posted Chapters/Total Chapters in story) Dark Prince 2 14/20 Magic Perhaps 13/20 I intend to finish Chapter 15 of Dark Prince 2 soon, but the next chapter of Magic Perhaps will be likely at the very least another month as its five thousand words. 3-17-12 Saturday DP2 chapter 12 is up, surprisingly, its rather bare bones, but maybe I'll manage to get 13 up in a week and a half, that would certainly be nice. It also means sixty percent of the story, by chapter, has been posted, which is good. (Strictly speaking Chapter 20 is actually the epilogue leading into the next book in the series). 3-13-12 Tuesday Since someone has asked I'll go ahead and come out and say it. I'm going to try and finish DP 2 before resuming work on God's Sword, I hope to have the next chapter up before July (lofty goal that one). Regarding DP2 I'm hoping to get chapter 12 up by the end of the month, I might even manage to get it up within the week, but thats pushing it. As DP2 is only going to be 20 chapters it shouldn't be that hard to finish the story before the end of the year as long as I don't get distracted. Once DP2 is finished I'd like to start working on God's Sword again, but I'll also be trying to finish Magic Perhaps, and rewrite some of my other stories. 3-12-12 Monday Chapter 11 of DP 2 has been posted, Chapter 13 of Magic Perhaps is more than half way done. Hopefully I can get Chapter 12 of DP 2 up before the 31st of March, but that is not guaranteed to happen, especially given how sporadic my updates have been. I am still hoping to have DP 2 finally finished by the end of the year at the latest. Honestly I'd like to have Magic perhaps finished by the end of the year. 2-21-12 Tuesday Chapter 10 of DP 2 has been posted, my goal is to finish that before April, which might be possible. After that I'll probably take a break from Dark Prince and try and focus on getting Magic Perhaps updated, I really need to try and type Final Crescendo Chapter 7 up as well. God's sword is the other fic I'm going to try and get around to updating. If you want something to do in the mean time read Earth Abides, which has had all five chapter rewritten. 12-29-11 Thursday My Lenovo's (My primary laptop these days) charger apparently has a developed a broken wire, which is massively inconvenient, and means as I probably won't get my replacement until after new years, any updates aren't likely to happen until then. 12-20-11 Tuesday Fanfiction's profile edit is retarded. In any event I need to find my hard copies, but I hope to get Dark Prince 2 up by Christmas. 12-17-11 Saturday Lets try this again: Regarding my fics this year has not been good for when it comes to writing I haven't been able to write nearly as much as I wanted to, and as a result I haven't been able to update like I planned. The year isn't dead yet though so I might be able to squeeze out another few updates yet, I'm going to certainly try and get Dark Prince chapter 7 and Final Crescendo chapter 7 posted before New Years. The first is far more likely because its shorter. That being said I'm going back to lumping my fics into categories, and people will be able to look at the categories to figure out how likely an update is in the near future. These are as follows, and this is subject to change. Cat1: These are fics where they've got a solid plot planned out, and I've already figured out where I need to go without majorly revising them. Dark Prince 2 and Magic Perhaps, which covers year 1 at Hogwarts for that AU, are in this category and will both be about 20 chapters in length so I'm hoping to finish them. I probably should finish them both before starting anything new. Cat2 These are fics that are less well off than Cat 1 fics I'll try and work on them, but update plans will be announced rather than on any attempted hard time schedule. This category also has the Code Geass shorts, because its a collection of ideas and snippets that aren't full fledged fics. A lot of these fics though need some rewritting and lack the details they deserve, but they are fics I'm willing to put the effort for to work on them. Cat3 These are the fics I'm willing to start to consider deleting, they definitely need rewrites, and editing. My Naruto fics are in this category because I'm tremendously irritated by the way Naruto canon has progressed. There are other fics in this category and I will announce them when I post the list. Of the 31 stories I've got posted I suspect a number of them will be placed in cat 2 or 3, the category 1 fics are going to be small in number, which hopefully will let me finish them. 11-30-11 Wednesday Going back and reviewing early chapters of Magic Perhaps while I consider it to be necessary to go back and edit those early chapters most of those changes would be the prose used as opposed to any real changes to the plot itself. Given that decision those edits will not be posted, in all likelihood will be after the story is largely finished . 11- 27-11 Sunday So I'm back, and I'll get to working on DP II (Chapter six was posted a few days ago), and Code Geass shorts has been updated as well. So I'll get to working on the next chapter of Magic Perhaps, and Dark Prince 2, that'll take time. My avatar fic is currently under rewrite and will feature substantial changes to the plot. This, as reflecting the change in title, will will lead to a vastly different, and hopefully improved story, while retaining certain plot points, while being longer. 09-30-11 Friday Magic Perhaps had been updated, I need to rewrite chapter 6 of Dark Prince 2 in full, and I have way to much shit to do this weekend to do that over the weekend, on the plus side Chapter 11 of MP is 5.7k words, longer than originally intended. I'm hoping to have Magic Perhaps Chapter 12 up prior to Samhain, and chapter 6 of Operation Cromwell (Dark Prince 2) done within the two week period. 09-17-11 Saturday I'm probably going to just end up rewriting my Avatar AU it really needs it. 09-13-11 Tuesday I finally got a hold of my written copies of Dark Prince 2 I apparently didn't store them all together, which means in the worst case scenario I'll have to rewrite multiple chapters. I will attempt to have Chapter 6 typed and posted in two weeks. Magic Perhaps should be up roughly around that time as well. 08-18-11 Wednesday I've been busy, Dark Prince 2 and Magic Perhaps I will try to update sometime in September. This being said, if you are rereading the Dark Prince series you might want to reread the first book. 07-10-11 Sunday I'm probably crazy but chapter 10 of God's Sword is up. That concludes part I of the fic. I'm going to watch some tv now. 07-05-11 Tuesday Work is progressing on the fics I'm currently focusing on. As with the previous chapter the next chapter of God's Sword, which should be up before the 18th, should be roughly 5k words in length. Additionally about that time I'll be able to access my written drafts of Dark Prince 2, and Magic Perhaps. 06-23-11 Thursday God's Sword has been updated meaning part I of that story is nearly finished and the main plot will start soon. 05-13-11 Friday I'm going to spend sometime reworking God's Sword, that being said Magic Perhaps will probably be the next fic I post a full update for. In any event I might edit some of the other stories if I feel like it and correct some of the more egregious mistakes, or problems. This being stated, my main three stories will be Magic Perhaps, God's Sword, and finally Dark Prince 2. 04-24-11 Sunday God's Sword updated. Don't have a clue when my next update will be very busy. 03-21-11 Monday I will attempt to update something tomorrow, maybe depends on how I feel in the next 30 hours, it'll still probably be a small update. 02-02-11 Wednesday Mass Effect notice: Just when I was slowly gaining some favor of the Citadel Council Bioware releases a comic about Shanxi. Magic Perhaps? will be taking priority while I decide whether or not I want to start a new ME fic with a more dangerous to the Council Earth. One of my code geass fics will probably be updated before I updated prior to my leaving for Germany